The Dumbledores
by LilyEvensPotter
Summary: Set before Harry’s seventh year realize this was written before the HBP so none of that ever took place. Harry finds out that he as grandparents that are still alive. Voldermort is still alive as much as he can be, but Minister Fudge has made a new law. A
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters that you may recognize. The realm of Harry Potter does not belong to me sadly enough, but to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Summary- Set before Harry's seventh year (realize this was written before the HBP so none of that ever took place.) Harry finds out that he as grandparents that are still alive. Voldermort is still alive as much as he can be, but Minister Fudge has made a new law. A law that states that all muggleborms must marry Purebloods and Half bloods must marry fellow Half bloods.

Chapter 1- Relatives, Marriage, Family

It was two weeks into the summer holiday when Harry could be found laying on his bed at number four Privite Drive. It was mid afternoon when Harry heard the doorbell ring. His Aunt screamed up to him to get the door. Harry got up from the bed slowly and made his way down the stairs to open the door.

"Professors what are you doing here?" asked Harry

"Ah Harry its good to see you my boy would you please allow myself and Professor McGonagall in so that we might talk to you and your Aunt." Harry stepped aside to let the Professors in. As soon as they walked though the door Aunt Petunia walk into the foyer from the kitchen. Mumbling about how stupid and irresponsible the freak was. When she looked up she screamed at what she saw, two freaks in her house.

"Get out of my house. I will not have any freaks in my house." The professors looked shocked for a moment. Dumbledore spoke up before McGonagall could hex her.

"Petunia why don't we go into the living room and have a little chat. While Professor McGonagall and Harry go up to his room and pack." Dumbledore ushered Petunia into the living room leaving McGonagall and Harry in the hall. "Well Harry why don't you show me to your room and I'll explain briefly about what is going on while we pack." Harry led the way up the stairs and to a door with several locks on it and a cat flap on the bottom of the door. Professor McGonagall noted this to ask him about it later. Harry opened the door to let them in. "Sorry about the mess Professor I wasn't expecting anyone."

"That's quite alright Harry. But before we begin to pack I have a few things to discus with you. First off it is no longer safe for you to be living here. You will be going to live with me for the rest of the summer. Second we will be starting your training to defeat You-know-who." "Professor sorry to interrupt but why don't you call him Voldermort? Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing its self." At the statement McGonagall started laughing. "You just sounded like Albus for a second. I really don't know why Harry, but back to what I was telling you. More will be explained and all of your questions answered when we get to my home. Now why don't we get you packed up." With a flick of her wrist all of Harry's belongings flew into his trunk, even the ones from under the bed. As soon as the trunk was packed and the lid was closes Professor McGonagall shrunk it to the size of a small stone and put it in her pocket. Harry grabbed Hedwigs cage and followed Minerva out of the room. Just as they were going down the stairs Professor Dumbledore was coming out the living room.

"Ready to go Harry?" "Yes Professor Dumbledore." He pulled out an old muggle watering can. "We're set to leaving one minute. Alright place a finger on the can." Harry felt the hook behind his navel. When they landed both Professors were standing, but Harry landed on his butt. Looking around Harry saw that he was in a living room. They all sat down on the furniture.

" Now Harry you will stay with us for the remainder of the holidays that you are in school. I can promise you that you will never have to retune to the Dursley's. And yes Harry we are married." Albus laughed at the look on Harry's face. " Now Harry we are also your grandparents. To answer your question your father was our son but we gave him a different last name to protect him. I will explain more later. For now I have to go back to Hogwarts. Minerva will help you get settled."

Dumbledore walked over to Minerva and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then walked out the door. Harry just sat there with a look like what just happened.

"Com on Harry. Lets get you settled in and unpacked. Then we can have some lunch and you can ask all of your questions." Minerva led Harry upstairs to his room. In the room there was a large four-post bed, a wardrobe, and a desk. Minerva set the trunk down at the end of the bed and enlarged it.

"Thanks Professor." "Now Harry I want none of that Professor nonsense this summer. You can call me anything but Professor. Within reason I mean. Now lets got get lunch. Is there anything that you want?" " Anything is fine with me."

Harry sat down at the kitchen table and moments later Minerva came back with a plate of sandwiches. Harry took one and started to eat. " Is it all right if I call you Grandma?"

Minerva's eyes filled with tears as she came over and gave Harry a hug. Then she knelt down in front of him. " Harry I want you to know that both me and Albus love you very much. We wanted to take you in after your parents died, but it just wasn't possible. I had to watch over the school and Albus had to settle everything that was going on in the wizarding world. Now why don't we finish our lunch and I'll show you the grounds. And I'll see if I can remember where your fathers favorite spot was." They finished and Harry followed his grandmother out the door into the beautiful back yard. For quite a while they walked in silence. Though not an uncomfortable silence.

"Grandma can I ask you a question?" " Harry you can ask me anything. Just don't be afraid to ask." "How am I supposed to defeat Voldermort? I mean I am only sixteen years old. I haven't even finished school yet." They sat down on a rock by a pond. "Now Harry listen to me. You are not in this alone. Your grandfather and I are here with you along with all of your friends. You have the DA and the order behind you. You will defeat him. I know your grandfather is planning to teach you this year along with several other people from the order. We are here to help you in any way that we can. Just remember that you are not alone. We have some plans to train you. How would you like to become an Animagus?"

"I would love to I've always wanted to since I found out my Dad was one." Harry abruptly cut off not knowing if his grandmother knew his fathers secret. "Its alright Harry I already knew" She smiled at Harry. "Have you started looking into it at all?" "Not really. I just know that it takes a long time and that you have to choose an animal, but that's all."

"Your grandfather and I have been talking and we think that your form will be a Phoenix but we are not positive. You will still have to research it. We are going to start after your birthday. There is one thing that you have to know. When you turn seventeen you will inherit the family magic. It usual comes over a period of the seven years you are at Hogwarts and you lean it little by little. But since you're a pureblood that was brought up with muggles you have never had access to your power and it will all come on your birthday. Harry you will not only inherit the Potter magic, or I should say Dumbledore magic, but the Black family magic too. Do you understand?"

" I think so. So basically I will become more powerful all of a sudden?"

"Yes you will and your appearance will change some. You may become taller and fill out more. There may be some pain but we are not too sure. Harry you will not be alone in this. Albus and I are with you all the way. Albus will explain more later for now why don't we just worry about what to have for dinner and your homework."

"I haven't been able to start it. When I do have time to work on it I've been so tired that I just couldn't. I should probably get it done before we start training." Harry and Minerva headed in side to work on homework and dinner. While Minerva started in the kitchen Harry went upstairs to find his transfiguration book and some parchment. They worked in silence for the most part. Harry asking a question every once in a while.

"Harry would you be able to tell me about your life while at the Dursley's?" "I think so. There really isn't much to tell. Ever since I can remember I slept under the stairs in the cupboard until after my first year. I did almost all of the chores around the house since I could walk. I was always told not to ask questions. I never had a friend before Ron. Dudley wouldn't allow it. And he used to beat me up. That's pretty much it."

For a minute Minerva just sat at the table in shock. She pulled Harry into a hug as the tears ran down her face. She pulled away but still held onto his shoulders. " Harry if I had known before I would have taken you away to live with us way before this year. I promise that as long as I'm around I'll try my hardest to never let anything like that happen again." Minerva wiped the tears from her eyes and went back to making dinner. Just as she was about to finish Albus walked in.

They ate dinner in silence for the most part. "Grandpa who is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. "To be honest Harry I don't know yet. I would like someone from the order but both Remus and Alaster do not want to take the position." Just as Albus finished talking an owl flew through the open window and dropped a new paper in front of Albus. By the looks on Albus and Minerva's faces Harry could tell that this wasn't normal. Paying the owl and opening the new paper Albus's face looked grim.

"I'm sorry to cut dinner short but I have to return to Hogwarts and call an Order meeting. Minerva come in about a half hour and bring Harry." With that he walked outside and disapparated. Minerva picked up the newspaper from where Albus left. "This is not good. Not good at all."

"What is it Grandma? Is Voldermort up to something?" "No Harry its not Voldermort. There has been a new law passed saying that all purebloods have to marry muggleborms and half bloods have to marry other half bloods. Harry got get your clock. We are heading to Hogwarts. Meet me outside in ten minutes." Harry and Minerva ran around the house putting things away and cleaning up dinner. They meet up in ten minutes outside. "There is one more thing that I over looked." "What is it? It can't get any worse than it already has." "I'm afraid that it has. You will have to marry by September first or the ministry will pick for you. I'm sure more will be discussed at the Order meeting. Harry just grab my arm and we will be at Hogwarts in just one minute." Harry held on and Minerva apparated them to the outskirts of Hogwarts. Harry followed Minerva though the halls not really paying attention to where they were going until they came to the place where they held there DA meetings. When they entered Harry noticed that the whole order was already seated around a big table and there were a few people in chairs around the room.

"Minerva and Harry please take your seats." Minerva nodded. " Albus, Harry can't be here he's still in school and he isn't even of age yet." By the end Molly Weasley was standing and almost screaming. "Molly I know what you are thinking, but as Harry's Grandparents Minerva and I have decided to allow Harry to join the Order. Continuing on I take it that you all have read that article or have some idea of what is going on. We have to go along with it for now but I hope to get rid of the law in the near future. Molly am I correct in assuming that Ron has accepted Hannah Abotts petition?" Molly nodded her head. " That only leaves Harry, Hermione, and Neville. That is what we really need to worry about. Now does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Why don't Hermione and Neville get married? Isn't there someone in the order that is a single half blood?" " I want all single half blood women in the order to petition for Harry as soon as you can. That is all for this meeting we will reconvene at our normal time and place next week." Everyone got up and left leaving the Dumbledores there. They sat in silence for a while then walked up to Albus's office to floo home.

A/N: All right everyone this is the first fic that I am putting up on my own. I want to know what you think of it. Please review. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible. If it doesn't come out in a month I'll try and put something up to let you know what is going on.


	2. Tonks

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters that you may recognize. The realm of Harry Potter does not belong to me sadly enough, but to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Summary- Set after Harry's seventh year (realize this was written before the HBP so none of that ever took place.) Harry finds out that he as grandparents that are still alive. Voldermort is still alive as much as he can be, but Minister Fudge has made a new law. A law that states that all muggleborms must marry Purebloods and Half bloods must marry fellow Half bloods.

Chapter 2- Tonks

Harry sat at the edge of the pond with his feet dangling in. He just sat there thinking about everything and nothing. He was just trying to process what happened in the last twenty-four hours. Last night they stayed up late into the night discussing Harry's options. The only reasonable one was for Harry to marry Tonks. Not that Harry didn't like Tonks but did he want to marry her? All of the other single females were almost ten to twenty years older then Harry. Later this evening Tonks was coming over and they were going to talk it all over.

Minerva stood at the kitchen window watching Harry while Albus sat at the table. "Minerva honey please come and sit down. Harry will be all right soon enough. He lost his godfather, learned of his destiny, and found out that he has to marry in just a year. I also believe that Harry and Tonks should spend some alone time together."

"Albus I know, but we just got Harry back. I don't want him to leave again. You know I went though 16 years of tourcher knowing that Harry was all alone in the world and that the thing he wanted most was a family. Albus you can't take that a way from me."

"Minerva I really do not think that we will lose Harry. He has always wanted a family and now that he, as one he will not let it go. Remember that Harry is only and owl or an apperation a way. As I told you before a family is what he saw in the Mirror of erised. You know I wanted to tell him but the time was not right. He was not ready at the time and neither were we."

The day passed slowly for everyone. Harry spent most of the day outside. Minerva and Albus brought him his lunch outside and ate with him. Once that was done they went back inside. In the afternoon Albus went to Hogwarts to try and pass the time a little fast by trying to find ways to get rid of this law. Later on Harry came inside to shower and get ready for when Tonks was coming over.

He came down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. Harry answered the door to see Tonks looking almost normal for once. Today she was wearing a mid length black skirt and a bright blue blouse. Her hair was long and as red as the Weasley's Hair. "Wotcher Harry." "Hey Tonks how are you tonight? You look wonderful." "Why thank you Harry. I'm doing just fine. What about your self." Harry and Tonks continued there conversation as they walked into the kitchen where Minerva and Albus were sitting at the table waiting. All of the food was ready to serve with warming charms placed on it to keep it from being cold. After eating the wonderful meal they all retreated to the living room. "Nymphadora and Harry we know this is not the situation that either of you wanted to be in." "Headmaster please call me Tonks or Dora since I won't be Tonks much longer." "Harry why don't you show ms. Tonks the grounds while Minerva and I get desert and coffee ready."

Harry and Tonks got up and Harry led her outside. Once outside Tonks slipped her hand into Harry's as they walked. For a while they walked in silence until they came upon the spot that Harry was sitting at earlier that day. "Harry I know that we may just be friends at this moment, but I hope that it can turn into more. I want to get to know you not just as the boy who lived, but as Harry. Just plain Harry."

"Dora I can remember the first day I met you like it was yesterday. You came to rescue me from the Dursley's. I will be forever grateful for that. You didn't see me was the boy who lived. You saw me as just me. I will always remember that. I feel that with time we can come to love each other, but we don't have time. I can tell you that I will treat you with the respect that you deserve."

"Harry that means so much to me to hear you say that." "Dora am I going to be able to finish my schooling? I only have one year left and I need all the training I can get before I go and take Voldermort out."

"I would never keep you from learning everything you can to defeat him. In fact I owled your Grandfather earlier today and I have accepted the DADA position. I also went up to Hogwarts to work everything out. We will be staying in a teachers quarters, but you will still have a bed in Gryffindor tower." Dora laid her head on Harry's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist. That was how Minerva found them a hour later. She woke them up and then left.

"Well Harry I think its time for me to go, but owl me tomorrow and we will work everything else out and start planning the wedding." They both got up holding hands as they walked back to the house. At the doorstep they turned to face each other. " Well I guess this is good night." Harry leaned in and kissed Dora on the cheek. They slowly released their hands as Dora walked away and apparated. Harry just stood there looking at the spot where she last stood. Finally he walked inside to where Minerva and Albus were sitting. He sat down in the chair that was across from the couch where they were sitting.

"I think this will actually work out. I've never really talked to Dora before, but we are so similar and she is so easy to talk to." Harry just sat there with a look of content on his face. He was oblivious to everything that was going on around him. Minerva and Albus gave each other a knowing look. "Albus I think we should tell him now before we let it sit to long and he finds out from some other source. You know he will to." "Alright Minerva, but lets tell him in the morning when he is out of his daydream and can pay attention to us a little better." "Your right. Lets just go get a good nights rest and we will work everything out in the morning. You think we should wake Harry from his daydream or let him here to rest?"

"Lets let him rest. He'll either be here or in his room the morning so we have nothing to worry about." Turning out the lights they walked up the stairs for a good nights rest.

A/N: I know this chapter was shorter but I am hopeful that they will get longer as the story grows. Please tell me any ideas you have for the story and I will consider putting them in. I will give you credit for the idea if I do use it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters that you may recognize. The realm of Harry Potter does not belong to me sadly enough, but to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Summary- Set after Harry's seventh year (realize this was written before the HBP so none of that ever took place.) Harry finds out that he as grandparents that are still alive. Voldermort is still alive as much as he can be, but Minister Fudge has made a new law. A law that states that all muggleborms must marry Purebloods and Half bloods must marry fellow Half bloods.

Chapter 3- Preparations

Even though it was a Saturday morning Minerva and Albus were up with the sun. You my think that this is normal but its really not. They usually get up around mid morning. The reason they were up so early was because of what they had to tell Harry. The news is not particularly bad but it will change Harry's life somewhat. Around nine in the morning Harry came downstairs for breakfast. Minerva gave Harry his breakfast and sat at the table along with Harry and Albus. For just a few moments they just sat there watching Harry eat and Harry being the teenager he is just looked up after a minute and said "What?"

"Harry we have something to discuss with you. Its nothing bad but you might not like it." Minerva took a moment to let that sink in before she started again. "Now last night while you and ms. Tonks your grandfather and I were talking. Before now we were thinking that you were going to take your regular classes like everyone else, but now we have decided that you will go to Hogwarts but you will have privet lessons with the professors and us."

Harry just stared in shock for a moment until he spoke. "Will I still be able to see my friends?"

"Of course we wouldn't keep you from that. We just thought that since you already were staying with ms. Tonks and were going to be spending part of your time training it would just make more since to do it this way."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine with what is going on. Dora and I talked about everything last night and if we hadn't we will today. Well I should probably get going I have to meet Dora in a few minutes. If you don't mind that is."

"No Harry its alright go have a nice day with Ms Tonks and tell us what's going on when you get home." Harry nodded and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where the floo is. He flooed though to Dora's house in London. As usual Harry fell down as soon as he came though

"Harry are you ok there? Your starting to look like me when you do that," said Dora laughing. " I can never travel by floo. I can't wait till I can apparated later this month."

"Well Harry this is my house. Its not the best but its home me and maybe to you soon too. Would you like for me to give you a tour?" Harry nodded as he brushed himself off. Dora took him though every room in the house. Leaving the master bedroom for last. " Now I normally don't show just anyone the bedroom but hey its you." She opened the door reveling a large four-poster bed with blue draping. The bed was made out of oak with beautiful carvings though out the posts. Also in the headboard and footboard. The bed literally look like a sleigh. Though out the rest of the room there is a two matching dressers. It looked like Dora, not that the rest of the house wasn't but this was just her.

"Wow your house is great. What is going to happen to the house when we are at school?"

"I talked it over with my parents. They are going to come over every week to make sure everything is ok and some weekends we can come home for privacy if we want. And then of course Christmas and Easter break. That is if you want."

"Why wouldn't I? I know we are going to need to spend time alone away from school where people can bother us. I know this may not be what you have wanted it's not my ideal situation either. I would rather I was not connected with anyone because Voldermort goes after the ones I love. Yes I know that I have only know you for a short while but I do loved you." Harry took her hands in his and the both sat on the bed.

"Harry I don't know what to say. I feel the same way about you and I know I will be worrying about everything that is to come, but just so you know no matter what you say or do I will be by your side."

"I understand that I figured as much. Last night I did a lot of thinking. I know we have to get this wedding together in just a few weeks but whatever you want you can have. You only get married once and I want you to be happy."

"Harry that means so much to me. I've never wanted a big wedding. If you don't mind I just want family and friends. Do you think that your grandfather can marry us?"

"I don't want a big wedding either. I hate publicity. I don't want any reporters there. All I want there is you, my grandparents, the Weasley's, Lupin, Hermione, Neville, and who ever you want. I'll ask grandpa when I get home if he will."

"Harry that's perfectly fine with me. You grandparents didn't tell you that they are coming over for dinner along with my parents. So that means we have to cook later on. Look I'm sorry but my parents want to meet the man that their precious little girl is marrying and my mum wants a list done that she has given me. Basically is where we are to marry. The date we want to marry on. How many people and who are they. What kind of food we want. Who will be cooking it? And it goes on for there. I know we have a lot to do today so we should probably get started."

Hand in hand Harry and Dora made there way down stairs to try and figure everything out or at least try to. They settled themselves in the living room with quills and parchment. They made several lists. One was for the guest list. Another for food, decorations, and all of the other little things. After most everything was settled they moved on the dinner that night. After a long odd discussion the finally decided on chicken alfrado one of the dishes that Harry learned at the Dursley's. Dora was going to cook and apple crisp from scratch for deasert along with getting some vanilla ice cream.

Dora wrote down a quick list of ingredients that the would need while Harry got their cloaks. Soon they were ready to go and debating weather they wanted to floo or have Dora apparated them both. After five minutes they decided on apperation. After and short kiss they went on there way hand in hand.

Once in Diagon Alley they took off walking to the store. They got some stairs from people. Why was the famous Harry Potter holding hands with the known Auror Tonks? But did Dora and Harry care, I doubt it. They didn't care about anything that was going on around them at the moment. They just walked into the store and got all of the ingredients that they needed. As soon as they were done they walked back to the apperation point. When they got back to the house they started cooking.

A/N: I know this didn't come out as soon as some of you may have wanted but here it is. It would have been out sooner but I have been debating about weather or not to keep going with the chapter. The next one will be the dinner and all about the new law so it may take some time for me to get everything in my head out. But let me know what you think by reviewing and let me know if you have any ideas and I will consider them. Also thank to the 14 people who have taken the time to review out of 1,734 people who have at least looked at the story. Please review. Thanks


End file.
